Người lính cuối cùng - The Last Soldier
by Drakou
Summary: Câu chuyện của một vũ khí bí mật thời Đức Quốc Xã
1. Sieg 1

**1. Người lính đau thương****  
"Người lính là người cầu nguyện cho hòa bình nhiều hơn bất cứ ai, bởi chính người lính là người phải chịu đựng và mang những vết thương và sẹo chiến tranh nặng nề nhất." (Douglas MacArthur) **

**Berlin, 1943...**

**Xa xa về phía Đông của thành phố phồn hoa này là một dãy nhà lớn màu xám đen được bao bọc bởi bê tông, rào lưới và ba lớp lính canh** **túc trực. Trong tòa nhà ấy, trên từng hành lang, các nhà khoa học đang tụ tập lại và bàn tán xôn xao, có thể họ đang tập trung vào một nghiên cứu nào đó. Chợt, chiếc loa treo trên góc tường dần phát tiếng:**

-Quốc trưởng sắp đến! Yêu cầu mọi người hãy xếp hàng nghiêm chỉnh!

Nghe thấy thông báo, mọi người liền rã đám và xếp thành hai hàng chào ngay ngắn. Vừa xong được một phút, Hitler liền xuất hiện, phong thái vừa ung dung nhưng cũng hơi vội vã, sau ông là hai sĩ quan SS theo hộ vệ. Đi giữa hai hàng áo trắng, ông ta dần hướng đến một căn phòng ở cuối dãy hành lang được đóng kín. Hiểu ý của Quốc trưởng, vừa đến trước cánh cửa sắt, viên sĩ quan bên phải liền bước tới và quay van mở vài vòng, chỉ một chốc đã mở được cánh cửa. Hitler liền bước vào trong, trước mắt ông là cảnh một nhóm các nhà khoa học khác đang tập trung làm việc cao độ, quên cả sự hiện diện của Quốc trưởng. Nhưng, người lãnh tụ của phát xít dường như không nổi cáu trước sự bất kính ấy như mọi khi mình từng làm, ông ra hiệu để cho hai sĩ quan của mình lui ra. Cánh cửa sắt vừa khép lại, Hitler liền bước nhanh về phía trước. Ở giữa căn phòng, có một buồng kính lớn chứa đầy nước, bên trong là một chàng trai...À không! Là một robot mang hai màu đen đỏ đang được ngâm trong ấy với những dây cáp nhỏ cắm ở nhiều nơi trên thân thể. Vị Quốc trưởng đến bên một nhà khoa học già đang miệt mài ghi chép-có thể đó là người đứng đầu đội ngũ nghiên cứu-và hỏi:

-Tiến độ thế nào rồi, tiến sĩ Steiner?

Vị tiến sĩ già quay sang Hitler và trả lời:

-Thưa Quốc trưởng, đã được 80% rồi ạ!

-Tốt!

Hitler nói khẽ một tiếng, chỉ đủ để ông và Steiner nghe được. Ông ta tiếp tục hỏi nhà bác học:

-Thế bao giờ sẽ hoàn thành?

Steiner không biết nói sao vì tiến độ còn phải phụ thuộc vào rất nhiều yếu tố, cả khách quan lẫn chủ quan. Nhưng, ông tin chắc rằng thời gian hoàn thành chỉ có một, liền quả quyết:

-Khoảng hai năm, thưa Quốc trưởng!

Hitler chau mày suy nghĩ, vì tình hình hiện tại đã bước đầu chuyển biến xấu cho Đại Đức và nếu để diễn tiến quá lâu, e rằng khi hoàn thành thì đã muộn. Ông không hề tin tưởng rằng hai đồng minh đắc lực của mình trên Trục Bá Linh - La Mã và Đông Kinh có thể chịu được sức tấn công ngày một dữ dội của Anh và Mỹ cũng như Liên Xô đang từng bước thoát khỏi sự kìm hãm của Đại Đức, và nhỡ nay mai lại trở thành mối nguy cho đất nước thì sao. Vì vậy, ông liền nói với Steiner một giọng nhẹ nhàng, có phần thúc giục:

-Vậy thì các ông hãy cố gắng hoàn thành thật sớm! Khi ấy, tinh thần của quân nhân ở Pháp và Nga sẽ tăng lên! Lúc ấy, ta sẽ dễ dàng đập nát London rồi sẽ nuốt tươi Moscow! Khi Châu Âu đã thuộc về Đại Đức, ta sẽ cùng các đồng minh hạ gục bọn Mỹ! Và rồi cờ chúng ta sẽ tung bay trên tòa Bạch Ốc!

Steiner yên lặng và thành kính lắng nghe những tham vọng đao to búa lớn của Quốc trưởng. Khi Hitler dứt lời, vị tiến sĩ già mới hỏi:

-Thế ngài định đặt tên cho dự án và người máy này là gì?

Hitler nghe vậy thì ngước nhìn chàng robot đang ngủ say kia. Màu đen của sắt thép và màu đỏ của máu lửa đã làm cho vị Quốc trưởng nảy ra một ý tưởng. Ông liền nói với Steiner:

-Màu của người máy này là màu cờ của Tổ Quốc, là của vinh quang và thắng lợi! Vậy thì dự án này sẽ mang tên "Đại Thắng"...!

-Còn về người máy thì sao ạ?-Nhà bác học già gặn hỏi...

-Người máy à?...Khà khà...!

Hitler nghe thế thì cười nhẹ, tiếng cười hơi khàn so với giọng nói vốn rất sang thường ngày. Ông nói:

-Anh ta sinh ra để chiến đấu! Vậy thì tên của anh ấy sẽ là KM-08! Vì KM là viết tắt từ chữ "Đấu Tranh" và số 8 tượng trưng cho quyền lực, sức mạnh tuyệt đối...! Đó sẽ là cái tên mà không ai có thể quên được và cả những tên lính ngáng đường đều sẽ run sợ khi nhắc đến nó!

Dứt lời, vị Quốc Trưởng nhìn đăm đăm vào cỗ máy ấy, ánh mắt của ông tràn đầy hy vọng...

Ngày 9 tháng 5 năm 1945...

Thành Berlin xa hoa, tráng lệ một thời giờ đã là một đống gạch vụn hoang tàn. Trên khắp các nẻo đường, đâu đâu cũng ngổn ngang những xác chết của lính Đức, trong số đó có cả thiếu niên. Tại các con phố, nơi nào cũng thấy bóng dáng của Hồng Quân. Lá cờ Liên Xô tung bay ngạo nghễ trên nóc tòa nhà Quốc Hội đã bị bắn tan hoang. Thủ đô bị như thế thì cơ sở nghiên cứu kia còn ra thể thống gì nữa...Quả đúng như vậy, nơi tòa nhà phức hợp kia đã từng tồn tại một thời chỉ còn là những mớ bê tông cốt thép vụn ngổn ngang, có nơi hiện rõ lỗ bom và mảnh đạn vương vãi khắp nơi...

Thế còn KM-08? Anh ta đã bị hủy diệt rồi ư? Không! Vì tại nền đất đã từng là phòng nghiên cứu mật với cánh cửa sắt kiên cố, chàng robot vẫn nằm đấy, trên mình chỉ có vài vết xước do đất đá và mảnh bom gây nên. Không biết có phải là trò đùa của Chúa hay không vì lúc ấy, hệ thống của KM-08 được khởi động. Chàng trai dần mở mắt, chỉ thấy bầu trời đen kịt màu khói lửa. Anh dần gượng dậy, thấy mình uể oải như người ngủ say mới tỉnh dậy. KM-08 nhìn quanh, thấy cách đó không xa là một khẩu súng MP44 và một khẩu Luger. Như bản năng, anh liền đi đến nhặt lấy. Chỉ còn vỏn vẹn ba mươi viên súng trường và tám viên súng lục, không thấm là bao so với lượng đạn tối thiểu để thoát khỏi nơi đây, giữa một biển Hồng Quân cùng với xe tăng chạy nghẹt đường và máy bay lượn lờ như chim trú mưa. Và rồi, tai họa cũng đã đến. Một toán Hồng Quân dần xuất hiện, bên cạnh là hai chiếc tăng T34 trờ tới, có vẻ như đang tuần tra. Thấy KM-08 phía trước, một người lính chỉ tay về đó, hét lớn:

-CÓ ĐỊCH!

Tức thì, toán lính liền nổ súng hòng tiêu diệt mục tiêu. Nhưng, chàng người máy đã nhanh chóng tránh được và nấp sau một góc tường lớn. Những chiếc xe tăng liền quay nòng và khai hỏa, phá tan mảng tường ấy ngay tức khắc. Nhưng, khi bụi khói vừa tan thì không thấy bóng người, khả năng bị đè chết lại càng không thể vì chỗ tường ấy dàn trải rất mỏng, không đủ để chẹt chết một cỗ máy bằng thép như thế. Đám lính liền hoang mang, định tỏa ra để tìm kiếm. Tức thì, một phát súng từ xa vang lên, bắn gục một Hồng Quân ngay tại chỗ. Nhận ra vị trí nổ súng, toán lính liền bắn trả lại nhưng kết quả chỉ là một con số không vì KM-08 đã nhanh chóng chạy khỏi nơi đó. Một người lính thấy tình hình chuyển biến xấu định dùng điện đàm gọi tăng viện thì bị một phát súng bắn xuyên qua cả đầu lẫn bộ đàm. Những người còn lại thì trở nên hoảng loạn, không còn làm chủ được tình hình. Ngay lúc đó, KM-08 liền áp sát kẻ địch, dùng khẩu Luger bắn gục ngay những Hồng Quân còn lại. Khi người cuối cùng vừa ngã xuống, chiếc T34 bên trái liền chĩa nòng vào chàng người máy và khai hỏa. Nhưng người thanh niên ấy đã nhanh chóng cúi xuống và phát đạn đã bắn nổ chiếc xe tăng đồng đội đối diện. Chớp thời cơ, KM-08 liền trèo lên tháp pháo và mở nắp chiếc chiến xa. Nắp vừa bung ra, anh liền bắn hết băng đạn MP44 rồi rút chốt một quả lựu đạn lấy được từ kẻ địch ban nãy và ném thẳng vào cái lỗ tối om đó. Xong việc, KM-08 liền chạy ra xa, một tiếng thét từ trong xe tăng vang lên và rồi nó đã tan xác pháo. Quay trở lại đám tàn tích ấy, chàng robot vứt bỏ khẩu Luger và MP44 đã hết đạn và lấy Mosin Nagant cùng với PPsh-41 để thay thế. Thật may mắn vì đã có đến gần bốn mươi băng đạn cho mỗi loại súng nhưng anh chỉ lấy một lượng đạn vừa đủ để rời khỏi đây. Vừa trang bị cho mình đầy đủ xong, tiếng động cơ máy bay, xe tăng và tiếng nhốn nháo của quân lính từ xa vọng tới. Biết là lúc phải ra đi, KM-08 liền chạy biến vào làn khói trắng tỏa ra từ xác xe tăng rồi đi sâu vào trong cánh rừng gần đó trước khi phải chạm trán một trận chiến mới...

Cách xa thủ đô Berlin khói lửa, chàng robot đứng lẻ loi trên ngọn đồi cao. Gió thổi dịu nhẹ nhưng hơi rát như vừa muốn xoa dịu nỗi đau của người thanh niên bằng máy cũng như lời tiễn biệt chua xót lúc ra đi. KM-08 nhìn trên vai trái của mình thì thấy số hiệu được khắc chìm trên đó. Anh thì thầm:

-Đó sẽ là điều nhắc mình phải luôn nhớ đến nơi này!

Dứt lời, chàng trai liền vác túi quân trang và quay lưng bước đi. Được chừng nửa bước, anh ngoái mặt lại nhìn quê hương lần cuối, miệng thì thầm:

-Tạm biệt...!

Rồi KM-08 dần bước đi, dứt khoát không còn vướng bận...

Cứ để cho Hồng Quân giữ lấy nó!


	2. Sieg 2

**2. Vận hội mới**  
**"****Khi bóng tối tan biến, bình mình sẽ ló dạng" (Khuyết danh)**

Năm 1990…

Đã bốn mươi lăm năm và nhân loại cũng đã trải qua biết bao nhiêu thăng trầm. Nhưng, KM-08 đang ở đâu? Người thanh niên ấy đã biến mất một cách bí ẩn sau cái ngày định mệnh đó. Anh ra đi, bỏ lại cho Hồng Quân một đống tro tàn và chỉ mang bên mình một túi đầy vũ khí và quân trang. Phải chăng anh ấy đã bị tiêu diệt hay đã ngưng hoạt động tại một xó xỉnh nào đó trên Trái Đất mà con người không thể đặt chân đến được…?

Tại một thành phố nhỏ, trong một căn phòng bí mật nằm sâu dưới lòng đất, có một bóng người đang miệt mài làm việc. Đó là một phụ nữ trung niên với mái tóc bạc trắng. Bà mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu vàng và mang một cặp kính bộ hành màu đỏ. Hình như bà ấy là một nhà khoa học, vì xung quanh đâu đâu cũng là những thiết bị cơ khí tối tân. Trên chiếc bàn làm việc, bên cạnh cốc cà phê đang uống dở là những mặt báo cắt rời nằm vương vãi trên mặt bàn. Thời gian thì đủ cả, từ năm 1945 cho đến 1975. Tại sao người phụ nữ ấy lại khoanh vùng khoảng thời gian từ sau Thế Chiến thứ Hai cho đến khoảng giữa cuối của cuộc Chiến Tranh Lạnh? Có một sự uẩn khúc gì chăng? Đáng lưu ý là trên các mặt báo mà vị tiến sĩ ấy sưu tầm toàn là đăng về những cuộc chiến nổi tiếng vang dội một thời khi đó:

-"10-5-1945…Bóng ma dư âm của Đức Quốc Xã…?  
Kẻ thù bí ẩn đánh tan một tiểu đội Hồng Quân…  
Berlin bị nguyền rủa…?"

-"1946…Chiến tranh Đông Dương: Một lực lượng mới…  
Có người máy trong hàng ngũ của Việt Minh…?  
Pháp quả quyết có sự viện trợ của cường quốc…"

Hoặc một tin nữa từ một tờ báo Pháp:

-"7-5-1954…Thất bại Điện Biên Phủ: Ta quá chủ quan hay Việt Minh quá dũng mãnh?  
Lời đe dọa của một người lính vô danh trước giờ khai tử?  
Mỹ cam kết sẽ bảo vệ Pháp khỏi bất kỳ nguy cơ nào…"

Rồi thêm vài tin nữa từ thời báo của Mỹ:

-"3-1-1968…Trận đánh Đại Sứ Quán Mỹ tại Sài Gòn: Lầu Năm Góc run chuyển…  
Một biệt động đã chạy thoát!"

-"Huế 1968…Cố đô thất thủ  
Quân Việt Nam Cộng Hòa lê bước trên đường phố…  
Sự xuất hiện của người máy…như thời Chiến tranh Đông Dương?"

-"1972…Những ngày kinh hoàng của đại bàng trọc…  
Vì sao hộ mệnh trên bầu trời Hà Nội…  
Phi công trở về xác nhận sự xuất hiện của người máy…"

-"30-4-1975…Việt Nam Cộng Hòa sụp đổ!  
Vì sao lạ lại xuất hiện để mừng ngày chiến thắng…  
Nhà báo Mỹ mục kích được người máy của Bắc Việt Nam…!"

Bên dưới mặt báo cuối cùng chính là tấm ảnh quý hiếm mà người phóng viên may mắn ấy đã chụp được vào cái ngày đó. Không thể nào tin được! Đó chính là KM-08! Chàng người máy đang chao lượn trên bầu trời xanh bằng cặp động cơ hỏa tiễn được đặt gọn bên trong đôi chân của anh. Tấm ảnh không rõ nét lắm, nhưng ta vẫn có thể thấy được vóc dáng quen thuộc ngày trước của chàng thanh niên được xem là niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của Đức Quốc Xã một thời, chỉ có điều anh đã được sơn lại hai màu xanh trắng thay cho đỏ và đen ngày trước. Vậy ra trong suốt thời gian qua, KM-08 đã tham chiến ở khắp các mặt trận trên thế giới. Anh đã bền bỉ, kiên cường chiến đấu cho chính nghĩa suốt một thời gian dài như thế, dù rằng bản thân của chàng robot là đứa con của phát xít Đức, của tham vọng bá quyền phi nghĩa. Thế bây giờ anh đi đâu? Chẳng đâu xa cả vì bất kỳ nơi nào trên Trái Đất có chiến tranh, anh sẽ đến đấy và đứng về phía chính nghĩa. Cứ thế, các mặt báo về chàng trai sau năm 1975 dần dần tăng lên và có nhiều bài báo không ngớt lời ca ngợi "ngôi sao chính nghĩa" ấy. Kỳ diệu làm sao! Một sản phẩm của Đức Quốc Xã mà lại mang trong mình một trái tim nghĩa hiệp và giàu lòng bác ái. Thật là chuyện hiếm có xưa nay…Vị nữ tiến sĩ xem các mặt báo và chậm rãi phân tích các thông số của KM-08 từ các chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhất được ghi trên báo. Bà cắt các tấm hình chụp chàng người máy và dán lên vách tường phía trước, sơ sơ cũng được một chục tấm, có cả sơ đồ phác họa của anh do chính tay bà thiết kế. Xếp lại tất cả tài liệu vương vãi trên bàn thành một bộ hoàn chỉnh, vị tiến sĩ cho nó vào tập hồ sơ có đề: "KM-08" và đặt nó chồng lên bộ hồ sơ có ký hiệu đại bàng và chữ thập ngoặc cùng với hàng chữ tiếng Đức: "Đại Thắng" được ký tên: " ". Không lẫn vào đâu được! Đó chính là tập tài liệu của tiến sĩ Steiner, cha đẻ của KM-08 và cũng là một trong số những tư liệu quý báu về chàng trai đã bị thiêu hủy bởi bom đạn năm xưa. Bà tiến sĩ đó đã phục hồi lại chúng, chứng tỏ bà cũng rất quan tâm đến chàng trai này. Nhìn những bức hình trên tường, vị tiến sĩ mỉm cười…

Sâu trong khu rừng của một thành phố nhỏ mang tên "Tremorton", KM-08 đang nằm nghỉ bên bờ của một cái hồ lớn. Tựa đầu lên một lóng gỗ đặc, miệng ngậm một nhành cỏ lau, chàng trai ngước nhìn lên bầu trời. Những đám mây lẻ loi bay giữa vòm trời bao la, không một chút gắn kết như gợi lên sự trống trải đến vô tận trong lòng của người chiến sĩ kỳ lạ đã một thời gieo rắc kinh hoàng cho bao kẻ thù. Anh nhớ Berlin, nhớ về nơi mà chính bản thân đã từ bỏ nó để sinh tồn. Đã hơn chục năm trôi qua, chắc cố hương thay đổi nhiều lắm! Nhưng KM-08 không có thời giờ để trở về thăm lại chốn xưa, anh bận rộn với công việc chiến chinh. Tuy có xem qua TV rồi sách báo, chàng robot cũng đã thấy được phần nào sự đổi thay của nước Đức quê hương, của nơi sinh thành ra mình. Nhưng, chàng trai vẫn tha thiết muốn được trở về mảnh đất mà mình đã từng rời bỏ. Một hồi lâu, KM-08 đứng dậy, dùng đôi chân tên lửa của mình và bay vút lên không trung, dự định sẽ quay về Đức ngay bây giờ. Trong lòng anh lúc này, một niềm hy vọng mãnh liệt đang bùng cháy…

Chợt, từ phía sau chàng trai, hướng năm giờ, một bóng đen bay vút lên từ những tán cây và đuổi theo anh. Cảm nhận chuyện chẳng lành, KM-08 liền tăng tốc. Nhưng, động cơ của anh đã lạc hậu nên chẳng mấy chốc đã bị kẻ lạ mặt ấy đuổi kịp. Thấy KM-08 đã ở trong tầm ngắm, người đó liền biến đổi hai tay của mình thành một đôi súng laser-đó cũng là robot ư?-và khai hỏa. Nhận ra nguy hiểm, chàng thanh niên liền bay đánh võng để tránh đạn, đồng thời hạ độ cao xuống giữa các tán cây, nhờ thế mà tạm thời thoát được sự truy sát của nhân vật bí ẩn kia. Vừa tiếp đất, khoang ngực của chàng trai dần tỏa khói nghi ngút. Mở ra thì thấy hai lõi pin xăng cô đặc đã bị quá tải nhiệt, nếu tiếp tục sử dụng sẽ sinh ra cháy nổ. Vì thế, anh liền vứt chúng đi và dùng những chip năng lượng dự trữ vốn chỉ sử dụng được một lần. Tranh thủ lúc đối phương không để ý, KM-08 đã đánh vòng ra sau kẻ địch và lao vút lên không trung. Anh rút khẩu M1911 và bắn liền ba phát đạn chính xác. Nhưng, tất cả đều không làm cho người máy kia suy suyển, trái lại còn làm người đó phát giác ra chàng trai. Không chần chừ, kẻ lạ mặt kia liền lao đến KM-08, chàng người máy lập tức rút chốt một quả lựu đạn rồi giữ chặt nó trong tay. Đến khoảng cách đã trù tính, anh lập tức ném thẳng vào người ấy…

"BÙM!"

Quả đạn liền phát nổ. Tưởng rằng đã an tâm, KM-08 quay lưng lại dự định rời khỏi khu vực nguy hiểm này. Bỗng nhiên…

"CHÍU!"

Một phát đạn laser từ phía sau bắn trúng lưng của chàng trai, gây nên một vết thủng nhỏ trên đó. Vừa quay lại, KM-08 thấy người máy lạ đó vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, trên thân là bao nhiêu vũ khí tối tân được lấy ra. Không thể ở lại đây lâu, chàng robot liền tăng tốc lao đi, hòng thoát khỏi tầm bắn của kẻ thù. Nhưng đã muộn, người ấy liền khai hỏa. Chao lượn giữa bao nhiêu tên lửa và những cơn mưa đạn, KM-08 như lạc vào giữa một trận chiến lớn. Nhưng rồi, anh cũng đã trúng đạn, hết tên lửa rồi đến đạn laser. Sau một hồi chịu trận, cơ thể của KM-08 bị thương tổn nghiêm trọng. Khắp nơi trên người anh, chỗ thì bị bắn thủng, chỗ thì bốc khói trắng xóa. Khả năng chịu đựng của chàng người máy đã đạt đến giới hạn cực đại, anh chao đảo rồi dần rơi xuống…

"RẦM!'

Một tiếng va đập nghe đến chát tai vang lên. Nằm sóng soài trên nền đất, dầu nhớt trên người dần tươm ra đen ngòm cả mặt đất, KM-08 thấy robot kỳ lạ đó cũng đáp xuống và đến bên anh. Đó là một người máy nữ được sơn hai màu xanh trắng…

Người đó muốn kết liễu chàng trai ư? Nếu không thì cô ấy muốn gì ở anh, một kẻ lang thang vô định? Nhưng, KM-08 dần lịm đi rồi bất tỉnh, mang theo bao nhiêu câu hỏi đó vào vòng xoáy bí ẩn…

Rất lâu sau đó, hệ thống A.I. của KM-08 mới được kích hoạt trở lại, các dòng lệnh khôi phục bằng tiếng Đức liên tiếp xuất hiện trên màn hình đen vốn là đôi mắt của chàng trai. Khi những dòng mã ấy vừa biến mất, người thanh niên ấy cũng dần mở mắt và hồi tỉnh. Anh thấy mình đang nằm trên một chiếc bàn sắt phẳng đặt nghiêng, thường sử dụng để nghiên cứu. Những vết thương trong cuộc chiến vừa qua đã được chữa lành lặn, thậm chí không có một vết vá víu nào trên thân. Nhìn quanh, KM-08 thấy hai người. Một là vị nữ tiến sĩ áo vàng người đang ngày đêm nghiên cứu về anh. Và người thứ hai-có lẽ ta không nên nói thêm nữa-vì người đó chính là cô gái robot vừa mới bắn hạ chàng trai không lâu. Nghĩ rằng mình đã sa vào tay giặc, KM-08 từ ngạc nhiên chuyển sang bình tĩnh để ứng biến với bất kỳ động thái nào từ hai người kia. Người phụ nữ thấy chàng robot ấy đã hồi tỉnh, liền hỏi:

-Hệ thống của anh tốt rồi chứ?

Chàng trai khẽ gật đầu. Bà hỏi tiếp:

-Anh còn nhớ tên của mình không?

Một câu hỏi nếu xét về bình thường thì quá ư là thừa thải vì vị tiến sĩ này hẳn nhiên đã biết rõ về KM-08, cũng như KM-08 vẫn nhớ rõ số hiệu in trên bả vai trái của mình. Nhưng bà vẫn phải hỏi như thế để kiểm tra, sợ rằng xảy ra tình trạng lỗi bộ nhớ do bị thương tổn quá nặng…

-Koith KM-08…!

Chàng trai vẫn nhớ, anh lập tức trả lời và giải đáp thắc mắc trong đầu của nhà khoa học. Nhưng, tại sao lại có từ "Koith"? Tên của chàng người máy ấy vốn dĩ chỉ là số hiệu "KM-08" thôi mà! Vậy là thêm một câu hỏi được đặt ra, vị tiến sĩ tiếp tục hỏi:

-Tại sao tên anh lại có từ "Koith" trong ấy?

Koith-từ giờ ta sẽ không gọi anh bằng một cái tên nào khác-chậm rãi trả lời:

-Tên đó là chính tôi tự đặt! Do phát âm từ "K" trong tiếng Đức đã bị đọc trại đi!

-Thế anh còn nhớ mình sinh ra ở đâu không? Và vào lúc nào?-Nhà khoa học áo vàng hỏi tiếp:

Chàng trai định trả lời bằng tiếng Đức, hòng gây khó dễ cho đối phương-những người mà anh chưa biết rõ là bạn hay thù kia. Nhưng, Đức Quốc Xã đã trở thành lịch sử, có tiết lộ cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến nước Đức hiện tại cả. Thế là, Koith dùng tiếng Anh để trả lời:

-Tôi thuộc dự án "Đại Thắng" của Đức Quốc Xã, là một dự án quân sự khổng lồ tập trung chế tạo các người máy phục vụ trong chiến tranh! Tôi được chế tạo tại Berlin và bắt đầu hoạt động vào ngày 9-5-1945, sau khi cơ sở nghiên cứu bị đánh bom…!

Vị tiến sĩ đưa thêm một câu hỏi nữa:

-Thế anh đã đi đâu sau đó? Và hiện giờ anh đang làm gì?

Chàng robot đáp lại:

-Vừa mới hoạt động, tôi đã bị truy sát bởi Hồng Quân…! Vì thiếu vũ khí nên phải rời bỏ Berlin với những quân trang tịch thu được! Để ngụy trang, tôi đã tự sơn mình thành hai màu xanh trắng! Trong suốt 54 năm qua, tôi đã dùng động cơ tên lửa dưới lòng bàn chân của mình để đi khắp thế giới và trải qua biết bao cuộc chiến…! Hiện giờ tôi đã xuất ngũ và đang tìm một chốn nào đó để sống an nhàn…!

Nhà khoa học hỏi tiếp:

-Thế anh đã đạt được những thành tích gì trong chiến đấu…?

Koith trả lời:

-Tôi đạt được bốn "Huân chương Vệ Quốc", ba "Huân chương kháng chiến hạng Nhất", bảy "Huân chương Sao Vàng", sáu "Huân chương Chiến Công hạng Nhất", năm "Huân chương Anh Hùng", một "Huân chương Chữ Thập" và 24 ngôi sao chiến đấu vàng…!

Vị tiến sĩ rất ngạc nhiên trước những thành tích kinh điển ấy, đến cả những vị tướng giỏi nhất hiện tại cũng chưa dám mơ rằng mình có thể đạt được. Bà hỏi chàng trai ấy:

-Thế anh phục vụ trong lực lượng nào là chính? Đã đạt cấp bậc gì?

Gặp phải vấn đề nhạy cảm, Koith liền chuyển sang tiếng Đức:

-"Tôi phục vụ trong lục quân, vai trò là bộ binh đặc nhiệm! Ngoài ra, tôi còn phục vụ trong không quân với tỷ lệ tham chiến là 4:1! Tôi được phong hàm Trung Úy ở ba nước, sau khi xuất ngũ được phong tặng hàm Thiếu Tướng! Hai nước còn lại ở quân hàm Thiếu Úy, khi xuất ngũ được phong tặng hàm Chuẩn Tướng!"

Xui cho chàng trai, anh không biết rằng cô robot đã bắn anh cũng có chương trình phiên dịch. Thấy Koith nói tiếng Đức, cô liền rỉ tai vị tiến sĩ những lời của chàng thanh niên vừa nói bằng tiếng Anh…

-Thế anh đã không tham chiến bất kỳ trận đánh nào chưa…?-Nhà khoa học ấy lại hỏi.

-Không trận nào...!-Koith đáp lại bằng tiếng Anh.

-Thế bà muốn gì ở tôi…?

Sau một thời gian dài trả lời các câu chất vấn, chàng người máy bắt đầu hỏi ngược lại. Nhận ra rằng từ nãy đến giờ, Koith vì e ngại mình là kẻ địch nên luôn tỏ ra căng thẳng, vị tiến sĩ bắt đầu trả lời:

-Không có gì! Tôi chỉ muốn được tìm hiểu về anh mà thôi!

"Chỉ để tìm hiểu…", một lời giải thích không thỏa đáng với một chàng trai đang rất nghi ngờ mọi người xung quanh. Anh tiếp tục hỏi:

-Nhưng mục đích của việc tìm hiểu này là gì? Nếu không phải là những kẻ địch muốn moi móc thông tin từ tôi thì bản thân cỗ máy già cỗi này còn gì nữa?

Nhà khoa học điềm tĩnh trả lời:

-Khoa học đôi lúc lại rất cần đến những thông tin liên quan đến quân sự đấy!

Koith nghe thế thì cũng đã tin phần nào, vì anh vốn là một cựu binh dày dạn kinh nghiệm và hiểu rõ các đặc điểm của chiến tranh hiện đại. Để chấm dứt cuộc chất vấn, nữ tiến sĩ tiến bước chậm rãi đến bên Koith, nói:

-Tôi là tiến sĩ Nora Wakeman! Rất hân hạnh được gặp anh…!

Chàng trai bán tín bán nghi trước hành động đó, nhưng cũng đáp lại theo đúng nguyên tắc lịch sự tối thiểu:

-Rất…hân hạnh được gặp bà…!

Rồi, anh nói tiếp:

-Cảm ơn bà đã sửa chữa tôi! Tôi biết lấy gì để cảm ơn bà đây?

Tiến sĩ Wakeman nghe vậy thì trả lời:

-Chỉ cần anh đáp ứng một điều kiện…?

-Gì vậy, thưa bà…?

Koith thật sự rất muốn nghe điều kiện đó…

-Là anh hãy ở lại tôi!

Chàng trai giật nảy người lên, anh bối rối:

-Nhưng…nhưng thưa bà…!

Nữ bác học thấy điệu bộ e ngại người thanh niên ấy thì cười và trấn an:

-Chỉ để nghiên cứu thôi! Tôi muốn tìm hiểu về anh kỹ hơn, thay cho hàng đống mặt báo và hồ sơ cũ kỹ tôi khôi phục được từ thời Thế Chiến thứ Hai…!

Koith cũng chỉ an tâm thêm một chút, vì anh vẫn ngại cô gái robot đứng bên cạnh tiến sĩ Wakeman, dù gì hai người vẫn đang là kẻ thù. Anh nói:

-Tôi sợ rằng cô robot của bà sẽ không chịu điều đó đâu…!

-Anh sợ rằng XJ9 sẽ không chấp nhận kẻ thù là bạn ư…?

Vị tiến sĩ nghe thế liền nói. Rồi, bà cam đoan:

-Vụ tấn công vừa rồi, con bé vì hiểu lầm anh là kẻ địch nên mới tấn công đấy thôi! Chứ thật tâm nó đâu muốn thế đâu! Sao anh và nó không lại gần và nói chuyện đôi chút? Có thể hai bên sẽ hiểu nhau hơn đấy!

Lời khuyên ấy thật sự rất chí lý, Koith liền đến gần cô robot trẻ phía trước. Anh tiến rất cẩn thận, sợ rằng lại có chuyện bất trắc xảy ra-và bản thân chàng trai cũng đã vừa nếm trải nó không lâu. Chìa tay ra mà chàng người máy vã cả mồ hôi, anh nói với cô gái:

-Tôi là Koith KM-08! Rất hân hạnh được làm quen…!

Nhưng có lẽ Koith đã nghi ngại hơi thừa thải, vì cô người máy ấy trông rất có thiện cảm. Cô bắt tay chàng trai và đáp lại:

-Tôi là Jenny XJ9! Xin lỗi vì đã tấn công anh khi nãy…!

Thấy mọi việc đã ổn, chàng robot thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Ngay sau đó, nút tín hiệu trên người Jenny bỗng chớp tắt liên hồi, như đang báo động một điều gì đó. Cô nhìn tín hiệu ấy, rồi nói:

-Tôi có việc phải đi ra ngoài một chút! Anh và mẹ tôi ở lại vui vẻ nhé…!

Dứt lời, cô gái vội vã rời khỏi căn phòng bí mật. Tiến sĩ Wakeman nhìn đứa con tinh thần của mình như thế mà lắc đầu tỏ vẻ ngao ngán, bà nói:

-XJ9 là thế đấy! Phải luôn chiến đấu để bảo vệ thành phố Tremorton…!

Rồi, người phụ nữ ấy quay sang Koith, ngỏ ý:

-Nhưng ít ra có anh ở bên cạnh, con bé sẽ đỡ đần hơn rất nhiều…!

Chàng trai liền nói:

-Nhưng tôi tay không tấc sắt, làm sao có thể giúp cho XJ9…?

Tiến sĩ Wakeman đáp lại:

-Đừng lo! Tôi sẽ trang bị cho anh sau!

Rồi bà ghé nhỏ vào tai chàng trai, thì thầm:

-Cho anh biết một bí mật…! Anh chính là anh trai của XJ9 đấy…!

Koith giật bắn cả mình, hỏi lại:

-Sao tôi lại là anh của cô ấy được? Trong khi tôi và cô ấy khác nhau cả về thiết kế lẫn mẫu mã…!

Vị tiến sĩ liền giải đáp khúc mắc ấy:

-Vì anh chính là tiền đề để tôi sáng tạo ra XJ9! Dựa trên các tư liệu cũ về anh, tôi đã nghiên cứu và chế tạo thành công cô ấy! Dù rằng cũng trải qua nhiều phiên bản thất bại!

Thấu hiểu tâm tư của tiến sĩ Wakeman, Koith nói:

-Tôi sẽ giúp bà bằng hết sức của mình! Để đền đáp ơn cứu mạng này!

-Cảm ơn cậu!

Quả thật nữ tiến sĩ ấy rất cảm động trước động thái của chàng người máy vốn được mình cứu giúp. Và rồi, bà hồ hởi nói:

-Ta cùng bắt tay làm việc nào!

Koith gật đầu, rồi cả hai cùng bắt đầu công việc ở phòng thí nghiệm ngầm. Một vận hội mới, một chân trời mới dần mở ra trước mắt chàng robot mang số hiệu "KM-08" sau bao nhiêu năm lăn xả nơi chiến trường, giờ đã trở thành phụ tá của tiến sĩ Wakeman tại một thành phố nhỏ mang tên "Tremorton"…


End file.
